interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mint
English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 Inherited from borrowing of , from the temple of Juno Moneta (named for mother of the Muses), where coins were made; akin to Dutch , Danish , German , and to Russian . Noun # A building or institution where money (originally, only coins) is produced under government licence. # A large amount of money. A vast sum or amount, etc. #: That house is worth a mint #: It must have cost a mint to produce! Related terms * money * monetary Translations * Armenian: * Catalan: seca * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , atelier des monnaies * German: Münzanstalt , Münze * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 造幣局 (ぞうへいきょく, zōhei kyoku) * Polish: mennica * Portuguese: casa de moeda * Russian: * Slovak: mincovňa * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: myntverk * Telugu: టంకశాల (TamkaSaala) * Thai: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: Heidengeld * Spanish: , Verb # To reproduce (coins), usually en masse, under licence. Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: lyödä (rahaa, kolikoita) * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: bate monedă, emite * Russian: * Slovene: kovati denar * Spanish: * Swedish: mynta, prägla Derived terms * mintage * minted * mintmark Adjective # Of condition, as new. #: in mint condition. # In near-perfect condition; uncirculated. # Unused with original gum; as issued originally. # Very good. #: that's mint Translations * Dutch: piekfijn, piekfijne, ongeschonden * Finnish: * German: wie neu, einwandfrei * Norwegian: * Dutch: uitmuntend, uitmuntende * Finnish: * French: * Finnish: postituore * German: See also * bullion Etymology 2 From < , akin to Old Norse . Noun # Any of several plants of the family Labiatae, typically aromatic with square stems. # The flavouring of the plant, either a sweet, a jelly or sauce. # A green colour, like that of mint. #: # A mint-flavored candy, often eaten to sweeten the smell of the breath. Derived terms * bergamot mint * brandy mint * breath mint * brook mint * brown mint * catmint * corn mint * crisped mint, crisp mint * curled mint * fish mint * horse mint * mackerel mint * mint cake * mint-drop * mint imperial * mint jelly * mint julep * Minto® * mint sauce * mint-sling * mint-stick * mint tea * mint vinegar * mint-water * minty * peppermint * scotch mint * spearmint * stone mint * water mint * wild mint Related terms * calamint * menthol Translations * Armenian: * Basque: * Catalan: menta * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 薄荷 (bòhe) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Persian: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Taos: p’ȍtukw’ilóna * Telugu: పుదీనా (pudeenaa) * Turkish: * Armenian: * Catalan: menta * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Greek: * Italian: * Japanese: ミント (minto), ハッカ (hakka) * Maori: hīoi * Portuguese: * Russian: мята (mjáta) * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Finnish: mintunvihreä Adjective # Of a green colour, like that of the mint plant. Translations * Catalan: menta * Finnish: mintunvihreä * Russian: * : mentă (1) * : menta (1) See also * balm * bee balm * bergamot * betony * catnip * clary * dragonhead * henbit * horehound * labiate * lamb’s ears * lemon balm * monarda * oregano * patchouli * pennyroyal * perilla * rosemary * salvia * selfheal * skullcap * spike lavender * thyme * wild bergamot * woundwort * Appendix:Colours Category:Colors Category:Greens Category:Plants Category:Spices and herbs ---- Dutch Verb # # ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * Conjunction # than, as ... as (creates a clause, so a comma is needed) #: A kastély nagyobb, '''mint' a kutyaház.'' - The castle is bigger than the dog-house. #: Olyan nagy a házam, mint a tiéd. - My house is as big as yours. # as (no new clause, no comma) Synonyms * , * Derived terms * mintegy * mintha * minthogy See also * Category:Hungarian similes * ahogy * olyan * jobb későn, mint soha * jobb ma egy veréb, mint holnap egy túzok * ki mint vet, úgy arat el:mint fa:mint fr:mint ko:mint io:mint it:mint hu:mint ml:mint pl:mint ru:mint fi:mint sv:mint ta:mint te:mint vi:mint zh:mint